


dusch unglück

by three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: joa
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	dusch unglück

Seit einigen Tagen ist Porco wieder in der Stadt.  
Der Krieg hat ihn verändert.

  
Jedes Mal wenn er sich in einen Titanen verwandelt sieht er seinen Bruder und Ymir.  
Ymir der Teufel von der Insel der seinen Bruder gefressen hat.

  
Jetzt gibt es nur noch ihn, Alkohol, Nutten, Kinder und Pieck.  
Pieck mit ihrem heißen Hinterdeck.

  
Am liebsten hat sie doggy wie Porco, doch es ist auch mal schön es richtig zu machen.

  
Gabi sollte zugucken damit es richtig sexy ist.

  
Er schlenderte zur Kaserne um dort eine Dusche zu nehmen, doch diese war außer betrieb.  
Also ging er zu den öffentlichen Duschen.

  
Er war alleine mit einem anderen Mann.  
Dieser hatte große Probleme da er nur ein Bein hatte.  
Beide standen sich nackt und feucht gegenüber.

  
Gabi schaute wie immer durch einen Spalt in der Wand rein.

  
Porco fragte den Mann ob er Hilfe bräuchte.

  
Dieser drückte ihm seine Gehhilfe entgegen.

  
Porco schnitt sich an ihr.

  
Sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem Wasser das an seinem Körper herunterlief.

  
“Keine Angst,” sagte er als aus seiner Wunde dampf kam.

  
Der Mann schaute ihn an.

  
Aus seinem Bein kam ebenfalls dampf.

  
Bevor er realisierte was los ist verwandelte sich der Mann, es war Eren.  
Es schleuderte Porco durch die Luft.

  
Er landete mit seinem Arsch auf Gabis Gesicht.  
Diese erstickte.

  
Porco verwandelte sich um gegen Eren zu kämpfen doch dieser konnte ihn während seiner Verwandlung schnappen.

  
Porco konnte sich nicht mehr wehren.

  
Was würde jetzt passieren?

  
Connie kam und landete neben Porco um ihm zu sagte dass Eren ihn mit in sein Liebesnest nimmt.


End file.
